The love Triangle
by ponys5
Summary: Tess finds herself coming home to Drovers after being away for 5 months but with many surprises in store for her to face. Please read and review would really love some feedback :) Disclaimer: Of all the characters and the song lyrics used and obviously I don't own McLeods Daughters :) Hope you enjoy xx :)
1. Chapter 1

She drives up the long driveway in her small orange VW of a hot summer's morning as she breaths in the fresh country air she arrives at her destination after driving the long hours to finally come home from being away for such a long time. Her sister walks out of the shed as she hears a car pull up she starts to smile as her sister climbs out of her car

"Tess oh my god." She runs over to Tess giving her a long passionate hug.

Tess looks at Claire "I was only gone for 5 months!" Claire grins "5 months to long." They giggle as they break from the sisterly embrace

"I thought you said you wouldn't be back until January it's only June?" Tess looks at her feet then back at Claire

"Um yeah I guess I missed you guys." Claire nods although she knew something was wrong with her little sister. They make their way into the old Drovers kitchen where Tess was greeted by Jodi, Meg, Stevie, Kate and Alex. Tess smiles as they all hug her and ask many questions about the city all Tess could say was "It's good to be back!"

After lunch the girls went off to finish their chores around the farm and Meg went off to town to buy some supply's leaving Claire and Alex in peace as Tess went upstairs to unpack her bags. Alex looks at Claire

"Told her about Nick yet?"

Claire shakes her head "No not exactly well she hasn't asked where he is or what he's been up to."

Alex nods "Yeah, I thought she wasn't gonna be back until January and its only June?"

Claire shrugs "All she told me was she just missed this place to much."

Alex just gives her a cheeky grin and walks out. Tess sits on the old timber floor and opens her bright red suitcase up as she does the first thing she sees is the photo album with all her memory's that she has shared with her big combined family. She hesitates before opening it as she turns to the first page she stares down at the picture before her the man she loves smiling looking down at her into her eyes as she giggles about what he had said. She then closes it and sets her mind to un packing not looking through some silly old album. A few hours pass and Tess was finally unpacked she then hears a car pull up she walks out because she was curious on who it is at this hour. As she walks out she sees the red shiny Ute standing before her she can't help but smile as he gets out he smirks at her and nods she walks briskly over to him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Well hello stranger."

She giggles "It was only 5 months!"

"Yeah 5 months to long, I thought you weren't gonna be back until January what's the go it... Before Nick could say anything else.

Tess cuts in "its only June, I guess I just missed you guys and this place." Nick nods as they fall out of the embrace "Yeah sure there's something up and don't tell me there isn't." Tess knows she can never lie to Nick one he picks it up straight away because she's the worst liar in the world and well two she knows he will understand so what's the point.

"Well I'm here for a job I know I work on Drovers but for some back pay why I was in the city I decided to apply for a job a Nanny. Turns out I really enjoyed it and when I got that phone call to come out here I took off as quickly as I could. It gives me the chance to be with everyone."

Nick smiles "That's great your enjoying yourself and your happy. Who rang you to come all the way out here?"

Tess looks at him confused "You mean she didn't tell you it was your Mother."

Nick looks at the ground then back at Tess "Ah yeah that's for Sally and I."

She starts to shake and she starts to feel sick to her stomach "I wasn't gone that long was I?"

Nick shakes his head "Well no she came to Killarney a couple months after you left and told me she's pregnant and it's mine since then she never left."

Tess' heart starts to fill with fear and pain "Are you two together?"

Nick nods "Yes and yes I'm happy."

"I thought you said you would never go back there but!"

Nick sighs "Yeah well what was I supposed to do tell her to leave?"

"No it's just... Never mind."

Nick turns his head then back to her "It's just what Tess you're not happy for me because deep down you have never liked Sally you never have and you never WILL!"

Tess rolls her eyes "WHAT EVER I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE IN... In... In love with me." Tess' yelling turns into sobs as she walks away running once she was out of sight she makes it to the horse stables where her beautiful white stock horse stood she saddles up Oscar with fury cycling her brain and anger filled in her body

"Who does she think she is Oscar after everything Nick and I have been through she just rocks up I'm pregnant bam there together."

Tess' anger then turns into sobs as she climbs up onto Oscar. She races off leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Nick turns around and climbs back into his ute speeding off leaving a cloud of dust behind thoughts rush through his mind of him and Tess

Everything we've been through and it all comes to this Sally, Dave, Alex, Claire everybody else is always in the way and then if we try to take our relationship to the next level it'll be Mums fault why we don't and shell fill poor Tess' brain with thoughts "You're not good enough!" "You're a gold digger!" "If you really love Nick you'll just leave!" When I know she's none of them and she is perfectly great for me with her funny little ways her bright bubbly smile and cute little giggle that always makes me giggle her big heart that has room for everybody and her perfect body shape with her curves and then her cute little nose with her deep loving beautiful blue eyes that I have looked into so many times letting me know everything will be alright and I know she cares about me no matter how many times I hurt, love or care for her that spark will always be there and we can't just push it off to the side it's much harder then we think although we have both tried a number of times and then the way she makes me feel compared to every other woman bubbly, happy, bright, loved, an unexplained feeling that feels amazing.

Tess sits under the old oak tree and lets her mind tremble as it trembles she starts to think about the argument between those two although she knows they will get past it.

Maybe he's not really in love with Sally but he loves me because I know one things for sure I love him and his cute but funny nose and his caring green eyes and cheeky little smile and the many things he does for me I know he cares about me and maybe he will realise he loves me too but maybe we are never meant to be, but we are meant to be the way he makes me smile and giggle then he giggles and that makes me feel amazing because I know he's happy and his caring eyes looking into them makes my heart skip a beat and when he smiles to me I know I'm the only one who sees that smile at it brightest but then there's his Mother who always gets in the way but mow its Sally!

Tess stands up and starts to yell "SO YOU THINK I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH LIZ RYAN? I'LL SHOW YOU GOOD ENOUGH, I'M GOOD ENOUGH!" As the words eco out into the distance she starts to smile and feel relief she climbs back onto Oscar and rides back to Drovers.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex comes boring in on the Killarney motor bike looking for Claire. She smiles as he pulls up on his bike

"Come on get on." Claire looks at him confused as she jumps on. As they boar out of Drovers Claire wraps her arms around his waist

"Where are we going?"

Alex grins "You'll see."

Claire nods Claire smiles as the wind blows through her hair as they ride along in the country air and up over the Drovers land her and Tess' land. Before she knew it the Alex stops the bike on one of the most beautiful parts of Drovers although to her all of Drovers was beautiful as they climb of the bike Claire looks at Alex confused

"Why are we here?"

Alex grins "Close your eyes trust me."

Claire giggles "Ok but why?"

Alex grabs her hand "Come on close your eyes we don't have all day woman!" As he smirks Claire giggles. As he leads her down the bank to the beautiful river that flows into the dam Alex stands beside Claire "Open." As Claire opens her eyes she smiles at Alex as she faces the picnic blanket lying in front of her with all her favourite food as he takes her into his embrace she sighs "I love you." Alex swallows a lump and gets down on one knee as he pulls out a small black box Claire covers her mouth Alex takes her hands

"Claire Louise McLeod you are the most beautiful, amazing, stubborn woman I have ever met and I don't know what I would do without you, you make me feel this unexplained feeling but it's a mixture of everything that makes me love you. So Claire McLeod will you marry me?"

Claire sniffles and smiles "Yes."

Alex shakes as he places the ring on her finger he stands up Claire giggles as he kisses her

"Most stubborn ha?"

Alex nods "Yes stubborn but I love you."

Claire leans her head on his chest

Did Tess know?"

Alex nods "Yes, come one let's eat."

A few hours pass Tess sits in the old Drovers kitchen all alone wishing Nick was there beside her holding her hand telling her everything will be ok and he loves her tears start to fill her eyes as she searches through her photo album as she turned to the last page of her album lying in front of her was a picture of her on the left, Sally on the right and Nick smack bang in the middle.

Then at that moment it hit her as she says "It's the love triangle and Sally will always be there."

Roy moans

"Yeah I might hit the sack to come on boy." Tess puts the old dog outside then heads up stairs to her room wondering what tomorrow will bring whether her and Nick will be best mates again or still fighting over that special spark that neither want to admit. Tess stretches her arms out as she lies down

"Meh I can worry about that tomorrow."

Nick tosses over to his back, side, side, back.

Sally sits up "Were not getting any sleep tonight are we? Harrison's asleep stop worrying it's his first proper sleep in three days, BUT NOW I HAVE YOU TOSSING AND TURNING! what's gotten into you today?"

Nick sighs "I'm sorry I can go sleep on the couch."

Sally shakes her head "I WILL!" As she climbs out of bed Harrison starts to cry she sighs in anger "THANKS NICK, THANKS A LOT!"

Nick looks at her "Me you where the one yelling the house down."

Sally storms out the room and brings Harrison back to the room "HERE IT'S YOUR TURN I'm GOING TO BED!"

Nick takes his baby boy into his arms and smiles down at him as he settles "Come on little man let's get you some milk." After half an hour Sally and Harrison where asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick climbs out of bed and walks out the front door he climbs into his ute and leaves Wilgul behind. Tess opens her eyes as she hears a car she closes her eyes thinking that'll just be Claire. She then stands up and looks out her window as she hears Nick singing at her window

"Well if we had the words at times like these we wouldn't have to stare we both know what to say and how to pray the things that do to save the day some will call it sacrifice they'll look at this and never see the beauty or how much it means the blood that runs inside of me I know you understand that there's no map for this no plan, and the way we say goodbye is not the way that anyone would do and like the wave out on the ocean I will always come right back to you not a blink not a moment is gone we pick up where we left off."

She rubs her eye as she yells out the window "What are you doing Nick its 2'oclock in the morning and you decided to come sing under my window seal."

Before Tess could say any more Nick was in her room "Tess me and you. We have this spark we can't just push off to the side any more I don't care what my Mother says I love you and nobody will ever stop me from loving you your amazing Tess better than any woman in the whole world. I want you now I need you now Tess McLeod and your amazing eyes make me feel happy loved for and cared for. I already said but I'll say it again I love you!"

Tess smiles as She looks into his deep loving eyes "I love you too Nick."

Tess wakes up and smiles as she feels the warmth of his strong around her body she turns over as she flutters her eyes open and looks at him as he opens his beautiful green eyes she smiles he smiles back at her.

"Morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

She places her hand around his neck as she pulls him in for a kiss "Hardly got any."

He giggles and shrugs "I love you."

She smiles "Finally."

He nods feeling a guilt trip knowing he's gotta sort things out with Sally and he also knows he should really tell Tess. He stares into her caring eyes and an awkward silence comes over them.

She grins "What?" He stops day dreaming into her amazing eyes.

"Ah it's nothing I just have to go, love you." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. As he leaves she leans over so her heads on his pillow and the rest of her body is lying across the bed watching the man she loves walk away. A sigh of relief comes over her as all her worry's wash away for once she felt complete she finally felt home. She dozes back off to sleep with a sweet smile across her face. Nick pulls into Killarney Sally struts out with the anger and fury that has built up in her body.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?!"

Nick looks at her "Out."

She rolls her eyes "OUT WHERE IT WAS 2'OCLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING AND YOU WHERE JUST OUT?!"

Nick nods "Yep just out."

He makes his way inside to get dressed out of his pyjama pants.

She follows him inside "YOU HAVE A SON NICK YOU CAN'T JUST WALK OUT ANY TIME OF THE NIGHT AND LEAVE ME WITH HIM!"

Nick turns around and looks at her he looks into her eyes he starts to feel this is the time it's now or never.

"Yeah well were done."

Tears fill her eyes "What but why you said you loved me what got into you yesterday, last night and well this morning when you left. What about Harrison?"

He sighs "I don't love you Sally I only said that to make Mum happy and I thought I could love you again but I can't and I never could not again and what got into me well that has something to do since a lovely lady came home yesterday and I love her and no woman in the world can compare to her and Harrison..."

Sally cuts him off "Harrison I never wanted him from the start so you can have him. So I guess I'll pack my bags. Oh and you were at Drovers weren't you."

He looks at her with shock on his face "You, you can't do that you can't just leave me with Harrison you're his mother."

She turns around and walks off to their room. He grabs his car keys off the counter and leaves he pulls into Drovers Claire looks out the window.

"He's sure back quick."

Tess grins "Well yeah maybe he's here to see Alex like he was this morning." Any way how'd it go?"

Claire smiles "What the engagement it was so romantic and he made up some little speech then we ate. Oh yeah and Nick was here to see Alex at 2 o'clock this morning and besides I seen him coming out of your room this morning"

Tess smiles as Nick walks in the door he smirks "Can we have a word outside."

Tess gets out of her seat following Nick outside her heart feels like it has dropped to her stomach. She looks at him as he turns around.

"So what's up?"

He takes a deep breath "Well last night when I came over me and Sally weren't actually over, but this morning I went home and told her straight and now she's trying to leave me with Harrison."

Tears sting the back of Tess' eyes. He scrunches up his face a sad look comes across it.

"Please say something Tess?"

Tears flow down her cheeks as she punches at his chest

"YOU'RE AN ARSE HOLE AND I HATE YOU."

He wraps his arms around her "Shh it's ok beautiful."

She pulls out of his embrace "NO IT'S REALLY NOT NICK I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME OR LAST NIGHT WAS THAT JUST TO GET BACK AT SALLY OR TO GET YOU OUT OF MISSERY?"

He shakes his head "Tess I love you."

She shakes her head at him as she swallows a lump "How can I be so sure to believe you yeah I thought you did but maybe now i'm not so sure, Nick how could you do this I put my trust in you last night I told you I loved you do you know how hard that is for me to say to somebody..."

Tess looks away as she blinks back the tears stinging her eyes "Thanks for taking advantage of me I really appreciate it!"

With that she walks back towards the house feeling betrayed and lost how could he do this to me I really thought he actually loved me yep life defiantly no fairy tale. She storms inside as the door slams behind her she chucks herself back into the kitchen chair Claire turns around from the sink "What happened?"

Tess looks at her fiddling hands "Him and Sally weren't even over last night when he came, I feel betrayed and lost and I just feel unloved like I was some door mat for him to step all over."

Tears start to fill Tess' eyes of frustration, anger and sadness. Claire hugs her sister as she sits on the seat beside her.

"Do you love him?"

Tess nods as they break from the embrace.

"Well by the looks of it he didn't even have time to change his clothes." Claire smiles at her sister as she attempts to make her laugh. Tess shakes her head and walks away. Nick turns on the radio as he drives along the long dirt road he looks down as he realises he's still in his pyjama pants he smiles yes I would do anything for Tess tears fill his eyes as he feels like he has used her.

As Tess saddles up Oscar she spots a familiar blonde figure standing in the distance she smiles as the young 9 year old runs over to her.

"AUNTY TESS AUNTY TESS!" Tess smiles as she hugs her niece the little girl giggles.

"You weren't going for a ride without me?"

Tess shrugs "Well I didn't know you were coming home today."

Charlotte smiles and saddles up Phoenix as they set off Charlotte asks "What's up Aunty Tess?"

Tess shrugs "Nothing BOM."

She giggles "Sure please tell me."

Tess sighs "Well Uncle Nick came over last night and told me he loved me so he slept over for the night then this morning I found out he only dumped Sally when he went home."

BOM smiles "I never liked Sally any way." T

ess smiles "feeling must be mutual."

BOM and Tess laugh at the smard remark. Charlotte looks at her beautiful aunt knowing that one day she will be as kind hearted as her aunt but as stubborn as her Mother.

"Aunty Tess, Do you love Uncle Nick?"

Tess sighs and smirks as she nods.

"Then that's all that matters."

Tess smiles "I wish it was that simple honey."

Charlotte smiles "Is that why you came back?"

Tess shakes her head "No, No Grandma Liz rang me for a Nanny Job so I can look after Harrison."

BOM nods as she got a brain wave now I just need to get Jodi, Becky, Kate, Stevie, Alex, Meg and Mum on into it as well. As the day turns into night Tess heads off to bed as the rest of them sit around the table.

Charlotte giggles "So Aunty Tess loves Uncle Nick well here's my plan we tell both Tess and Nick to meet at the wild life corridor so Alex I need you to tell Nick to meet Aunty Tess there and Mum you tell Aunty Tess. Meg I need you to prepare a picnic basket Kate I need you to buy a fancy bottle of Champaign. Jodi and Becky saddle up Oscar for aunty Tess but make it look as you need him and Becky make sure that Nicks bike is all in working order. And Stevie I need you to go set up the picnic. Ok got it this happens 12 tomorrow."

They all nod as they smile at the young girl who would do anything for her aunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Tess groans as her alarm goes off she rolls over to the left side of her bed pushing snooze on her alarm as she flops her head down into the pillow she starts to scent the smell of the man who she longer for last night tears gather up in her eyes as she misses him being beside her she wishes that, that night they spent together went on for ever.

Charlotte burst through the door in excitement she boosts herself up onto the bed "Come on Aunty Tess it's time to get up."

Tess groans "Yeah soon BOM."

Charlotte lifts up her aunt's arm in an attempt to pull her out of bed Tess giggles at her niece "Ok, ok I'm getting up."

Just as Tess climbs out of bed her head starts to spin she slowly sits back onto the bed.

Charlotte huffs "Come on Aunty Tess!"

Tess looks at her niece in a blur "Hang on BOM."

Charlotte looks at her aunt in worry "I'll just go get Mum."

Tess gets up and smiles "No I'm fine BOM, let's go."

As Tess and Charlotte walk down stairs Claire smiles at Alex he giggles.

Tess looks at them with confusion "What?"

Claire sighs "You're the best Aunty ever."

Tess shrugs "Thanks."

After breakfast Tess goes for a nice long hot shower As she walks into the shower all her worries wash away as she enjoys the heat beat down on her back her head starts to clear then she starts to feel lonely and how she wouldn't mind Nick being there in the shower with her giving her hot passionate kisses in the pressure of the water and having that coupley conversation in the shower because normal couples don't do that she sits down into the bath as the water patters onto her body she leans her head up against the wall and why starts to circle around in her brain she closes her eyes. She walks into the shed in a huff as a gorgeous blonde turns around

"Hey gorgeous."

She smiles "Hey."

Concern pops onto his face as he takes her into his embrace "What's up?"

She sighs "Nick I'm pregnant."

He smiles as he looks into her amazing caring eyes "Really that's amazing I hope they have your eyes."

Relief washes over Tess "You're happy, I thought you didn't want children?"

Nick shakes his head and smiles "That was before I met you." She giggles as he leans in for a kiss.

Claire storms into the bathroom as the shower runs "TESS."

Tess flutters her eyes open "Um yeah."

Claire opens the shower curtain "Um Nick rang he wants you to meet him out at the wild life corridor."

Tess smirks "Really why all the way out there?"

Claire shrugs and closes the shower curtain "I don't know, just hurry up and go."

Alex walks into the Wilgul kitchen "NICK, NICK."

Nick yells out "In the shower."

Alex walks in there "You're as bad as Tess and showers."

Nick giggles "Yeah and bubble baths with her, I just wish she could be in my arms right now that I could be giving her kisses kissing her sweet shoulders at the water would trickle into my mouth of her body that at night we could have cute coupley..."

Alex scrunches his face up "Yeah, yeah righto mate now why I get that disturbing image out of my head, Tess wants to meet you at the wild life corridor so hurry up and get down there."

Nick sighs "But I have to go pick Harrison up from Mums in half hour."

Alex crosses his arms "I'll pick Harry up ok you just go."

Nick jumps out of the shower after Alex leaves. Tess climbs up onto Oscar "Come on Oscar." She smiles as she thinks about all the possible reasons why he wants to see her as butterfly's circle her stomach. He jumps onto his motorbike he smiles the biggest brightest smile maybe she's forgiven me but I can't wait to find out what it is but all the way down at the wildlife corridor. They both stop as they come to the picnic. She climbs down off of Oscar as she ties him to the tree. He jumps off of his bike and leans it against the tree she smirks as she sees him he smiles back. He takes her hand as he approaches her.

"Alex said you wanted to see me?"

She rips her hand out his embrace and confusion comes across her face "But Claire told me you wanted to see me."

Nick giggles as he takes her hand back "They done this for us Tess they can see through our stubborn ways and they can see that spark just like we can. This morning I was in the shower wishing that one beautiful woman could be there with me, you I wished I could kiss your beautiful lips through that water that I could kiss the water from your shoulders that I could have a coupley conversation with you in the shower. I missed waking up next to you this morning I missed seeing those beautiful, caring blue eyes that I can look into and know that somebody cares about me and I know everything will be ok. I don't care what Mum says and Sally's gone out of my life although she did leave me with one thing the other little human being that means the world to me that's Harrison. Tess McLeod you may be as stubborn as all hell but you are the most beautiful, amazing woman that I will always love. So please stay."

Tess giggles "Stubborn as all hell ha?"

He smirks "But that's just the way I like them see Sally just didn't cut it she gave into to everything and unlike you well..."

Tess places her hands around his neck and places his hands around her waist "This is what I actually expected after I asked that."

He smiles "Oh really?" She nods as their lips get closer they kiss a long passionate kiss a kiss that they never want to separate from. Although knowing that kiss will always be there and the little spark. They separate from their kiss.

She smirks "So who's doing was this do you think."

As they sit down and Nick pours out some Champaign he shrugs "Who cares I won you over."

She giggles "Yeah sure, do you wanna stay at Drovers tonight."

He nods as he kisses her sweet lips "Yes." S

he sighs "I had a dream this morning. I was pregnant with your baby."

He giggles "Sweetie are you sure you're not pregnant but?"

She smirks "Yes I'm sure." He kisses her again he lays her back she giggles between each kiss which then makes him giggle. The day turns into night a rain drop falls onto Tess' for head she giggles as more and more pitter down on them but before they knew it, it was pouring down.

Nick giggles "We better get going come on."

Nick offers Tess his hand but as she grabs it she slips on the picnic blanket and tumbles down the hill pulling Nick down with her they reach the bottom tears well in Nicks eyes as he can't find Tess "TESS, TESS! Where are you are you ok yell if you can hear me!"

She coughs "I'll be fine if you can just get off me."

He helps her up "Anything hurt beautiful?" She smirks and shakes her head. They walk back up the hill and to Oscar Nick climbs on first then Tess behind. They approach the stables as they walk inside soaked from the rain and muddy as all hell. They walk into the kitchen hand in hand thinking it was late enough that they would be alone but to be greeted by everyone was a surprise.

Charlotte looks at their hands and giggles "Yes it worked my plan worked."

Tess looks at Nick and smirks they race around the table and to where the little girl is sitting Nick giggles "You get her feet I'll get her tummy."

As they tickle into Charlotte she laughs and laughs "Ok, ok stop it."

Tess and Nick stop "Thank you BOM."

Tess hugs her niece Charlotte smirks "It's ok now that you're happy although Tess you are just as stubborn as the next McLeod."

Alex smiles "Whens the wedding?"

Nick takes Tess' hand as he leads her outside and up to the windmill as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a small black box his hands shake "Teresa Charlotte McLeod I love you more than words can speak, you are the most amazing and beautiful woman in the entire world you are the woman I want to be with each and every day you are the one that makes me laugh, cry and feel loved from your warm hearted and funny ways to your stubborn and wilderness. So will you marry me?"

She smiles and sighs "Yes."

He places the ring on her finger and stands up to take her into his embrace he kisses her as she kisses him back "I love you."

She giggles "I love you too, but how long have you been planning this, unless you planned to marry Sally and this is just a sloppy seconds ring."

As she goes to pull off the ring Nick grabs her hand "I went and got the ring yesterday, how long have I been planning this that's one thing I don't even know."

She sighs "You're amazing."

He giggles they make their way back to the Drovers kitchen.

Nick giggles "Alex the wedding's in a few months."

Claire smiles "I know we all want our own special day each but to cut costs why don't we have a combined wedding."

Alex grins "Yes."

Nick nods a curious nod as he looks at Tess "I know how much having your own special day means so much to you and it has to be perfect."

Tess shakes her head "A combined wedding sounds great because as long as I marry you it'll be the happiest day of my life."

Claire hugs her sister "I love you."

Tess smiles "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Tess and Claire stand beside each other both wearing what their Mothers would of worn on their wedding day but with a few of Tess and Claire's modifications the dress' where perfect Claire smiles at her sister

"Tess will you do me the honour of giving me away?"

Tess smiles "Yes as long as you do me the honour?"

Claire nods "Yes I will, it's weird having my best woman wearing a white dress with me to get married the same day."

Tess nods "Yes."

Alex and Nick stand beside each other as they breathe heavily.

Alex grabs Nicks shoulders "We needa get a grip they're coming two stubborn nut case beautiful McLeod's they wouldn't be able to live without us so let's get a grip."

Nick nods "Their McLeod's I think they would be able to live without us but secretly we wouldn't be able to live without them, but let's not tell anybody."

As they laugh the boat song comes Nick and Alex grin at each other firstly Charlotte walks up the ails followed by Kate then Stevie and Becky in the opening sequel of the song. As the lyrics flow through the garden

"If you were a boat, my darling

A boat, my darling

I'd be the wind at your back

If you were afraid, my darling

Afraid, my darling

I'd be the courage you lack

If you were a bird, then I'd be a tree

And you would come home, my darling, to me

If you were asleep, then I'd be a dream

Wherever you are, that's where my heart will be

Oh, do you know we belong together?

Oh, do you know my heart is yours?"

Tess and Claire finally walk up the aisle with their arms linked trying not to cry Nick smiles as his beautiful fiancé soon to be wifey takes one step at a time up the long red carpet, Alex smiles as Claire smiles back he can't wait for the next 15 minutes to be over Nick takes Tess' hands as Alex takes Claire's. Tess smiles at Nick he grins back at her. Beth takes out her book.

"Today we are gathered here for not only one McLeod and Ryan wedding but we are gathered for two Mr Alex Ryan's and Miss Claire McLeod's as well as Mr Nick Ryan's and Miss Tess McLeod's and who will witness the life's, love and wedding for these couples?"

Nick and Tess smiles "We do."

Claire and Alex smirk "Thank you. And I spose we will witness yours."

Beth carries on "The boys Alex and Nick will now share their vowels." Nick smiles and just in time with one another him and Alex start

Alex "Claire McLeod you are the most beautiful, stubborn, loving woman I have ever met along with all your stubborn and willdress ways and your sweet heart you make me feel happy and amazing like there is not another woman in the world to love and I will always love you no matter how many arguments we have I will always stand beside you." Claire giggles and smiles at Alex

Nick "Tess McLeod you are the most beautiful, loving, caring, warm hearted woman I have ever met with your cute and funny little ways to your most stunned and stubborn moments. You will always have my heart in your hands you will now be the perfectly great woman for me no matter who or what says otherwise with you bright bubbly smile and cute little giggle that always makes me giggle your big heart that has room for everybody and has room for somebody that is much as a fool as me and your perfect body shape. With your beautiful curves and then there's your cute little nose along with your deep loving beautiful blue eyes that I have looked into so many times letting me know everything will be alright and I know that somebody cares about me. Knowing that somebody is you no matter how many times I hurt, love or care for your our little spark will always be there and we have both learnt you can't just push it off to the side it's much harder than we thought although we have both tried a number of times. Then there's the way you make me feel compared to every other woman bubbly, happy, bright, loved, an unexplained feeling that feels amazing." Tess blinks back her tears as she smiles and giggles at Nick.

Beth smiles at them "Teresa and Claire McLeod if you will now share your vowels with the two handsome Ryan's that stand here." As Claire and Tess smile they start in time together.

Claire "Alexander Marion Ryan you have made me the most happiest woman alive for all the things you have done for me and Charlotte just out of your own heart for making me feel amazing and for walking in when the rest of the world walked out you will be my love for ever and we will grow old together no matter how stubborn we may be together because we both know that will only make our relationship stronger each and every day and with your amazing eyes and caring personality we will have the most perfect children so Alex from today and every other day I want to spend each and every special day with you" Alex grins at her.

Tess "Nicholas Ryan I love you and your cute little funny buttony nose and your caring green eyes and your cheeky little smile. I love how you do the many things for me to know you care about me and one day I got myself thinking maybe we are never meant to be, although I always knew we are meant to be. The way you make me smile and giggle then you giggle and that makes me feel amazing because I know you happy and your caring eyes looking into them makes my heart skip a beat and when you smile to me I know I'm the only one who sees that smile at its brightest. You are the man I want to spend each and every day with and the man that I want to wake up beside in bed to smile and laugh with and I now know what love feels like and with this strong love I will no longer have to feel lonely in the shower. And I can now have someone giving me hot passionate kisses in the pressure of the water and having those coupley conversation in the shower because normal couples don't do that and well since when have you and I done anything from the normal so Nick I love you and I want everyone to know including your Mother." Nick giggles

Alex smiles "Now why I get that disturbing image out of my head can we carry on."

As everybody laughs and giggles at Alex's smard remark

Nick raises his eyebrows "I actually enjoy that image well at least with our children living in the district nobody's really stuffed unlike an Alex and Claire mixed child well."

Then even more laughter and happiness comes across the crowd.

Beth says "Alright, Alright Alex and Nick, do you promise to love and care for both Claire and Tess through health and sickness till death do you part?" The boys sigh

Alex "I do."

Nick "I..." Alex butts in "For Claire that is."

Nick sighs "Righto Alex you can't always have the spot light."

Tess raises her eye brows at Nick and Whispers "Can we please not have any more interruptions?" Nick smirks "I do well for Tess."

Beth giggles "Ok girls Claire, Tess do you care for both Alex and Nick through health, sickness and the man flu till death do you part.

The girls both giggle and jinx "I do."

Beth smiles "Boys you can now kiss your bride."

Alex kisses Claire she giggles as they part.

Nick doesn't hesitate "I guess now I can call you wifey." As Tess and Nick giggle they both kiss a long passionate kiss.

Beth claps her hands "I now pronounce Mr Alex Ryan and Mrs Claire Ryan husband and wife and the younger siblings Mr Nick Ryan and Mrs Tess Ryan. So can you all please put a big hand together for the new Mr's and Mrs Ryan's"

Alex and Claire walk back down the ails followed by Tess and Nick then the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte giggles as Alex and herself dance around "Now I know how you wrangled Mummy into loving you, you can dance."

He giggles "Yeah sure sweetie so how's it feel to have a new Daddy?"

Charlotte smiles "Alex you've always been my Daddy."

He kisses the top of her head "Yeah I know honey."

Nick kisses Tess on the cheek as they dance around she giggles "Finally."

Then he giggles "Yes finally now can we start some serious practicing for children."

She giggles some more "Or get into serious training." He smiles down at her.

Claire walks over "What are you two giggling about?"

Tess shakes her head "Oh nothing just something Nick said."

Claire softly punches Nick in the arm "Stop chatting up my sister."

He giggles "So you and Alex ha I thought you two would never tie the knot."

Claire raises her eyebrows with a cheeky grin "Me and Alex we knew we were gonna tie the knot but you and Tess well that's hard to believe."

Everybody sits down. Dave and Stevie the MC's jump up and start speaking "Well it has come to that time where our lovely brides and handsome grooms have their first dance. So let's have a big hand for firstly Mr Alex and Mrs Claire Ryan to dance first. As the song

When I'm with you by JJ Heller

"When I hold you in my arms, Love

Something changes

It's the strangest feeling

The things that used to matter

They don't matter to me

When I see you

And you're smiling

How my heart aches

So full it is about to break

You make me believe in love

I could never count all the ways

That you change me, Baby

Every day the sky is a deeper shade of blue

When I'm with you

When I hear you, and you're crying

It resonates, Dear

In a place I didn't know was there

You make me believe in love

I could never count all the ways

That you change me, Baby

Every day the sky is a deeper shade of blue

When I'm with you

Beautiful baby

You're sweeter than strawberry pie

Just like the morning

Your smile brings the sunshine

I could never count all the ways

That you change me, Baby

Every day the sky is a deeper shade of blue

When I'm with you

I could never count all the ways

That you change me, Baby

Every day the sky is a deeper shade of blue

When I'm with you"

As the music flows through the room Claire and Alex dance around it. Tess looks at Charlotte watching her parents dance around the room.

Tess whispers "You can go join them honey."

She looks at her aunt in excitement "Really Aunty Tess!?"

Tess nods "Yes off you go."

Charlotte runs to Alex and Claire in excitement they take her hand as they dance around as one small happy family. As the song finishes it is then announced Nick and Tess will have their first dance Nick takes Tess' hand as they make their way to the dance floor and the song "Where we left off by Hunter Hayes escapes the speakers

"Well if we had the words in times like these

We wouldn't have to stare

We'd both know what to say

And how to pray the things to do to save the day

Some will call it sacrifice

They'll look at this and never see

The beauty or how much it means

The blood that runs inside of me

I know you understand

That there's no map for this, no plan

And the way we say goodbye

Is not that way that anyone would do

Like a wave out on the ocean

I will always come right back to you

Like we blinked

Not a moment is gone

We'll pick up where we left off

It's like the world is draped in a camouflage

And sometimes never what it seems

Everyone's got different things

They hide behind or try to be

But the things I carry with me

All remind me who I am

When so much of me is not with me

What matters most is what I leave

Behind for you to keep

Yeah, so smile when you think of me

And though the way we say goodbye

Is not that way that anyone would do

Like a wave out on the ocean

I will always come right back to you

Like we blinked

And not a moment is gone

Yeah we'll pick up where we left off

Oooh

Oh

Oh the way we say goodbye

Is not the way that anyone would do

Like a wave out on the ocean

I will always come right back to you

Nothing changed, nothing fades, nothing lost

And we pick up where we left off.

Oooh

No

Oh

No

Oooh

Oooh"

Tess smiles at her husband "This was the song you sang under my window seal I knew having no say in the song we dance to was a good decision."

He kisses her "That's what I thought. Do you want little Harrison to join us? I mean it's up to you..." A grin comes across his face "Wifey."

She nods "He's part of our family Nick if she doesn't want him he can be ours."

He smirks as Alex hands Harrison to Tess he giggles as they keep dancing around the room after the song finished they sit back down with Harrison.


	7. Chapter 7

It finally came to speeches Harry starts of to give the four couples his blessing.

"Well as we know we are here today for the lovely wedding for Claire, Alex, Tess and Nick. I give these woman my blessing to love and cherish my two boys here because I know I am one stubborn man myself but with these two lady's in each man's life well I know my boys won't be getting into any trouble with their hearts wrapped up in a McLeod's hands. So here's to Alex, Claire, Nick and Tess make each and every day special and defiantly make it count."

The girls look at each other with Tears in their eyes. Stevie smiles over at her two very best friends "Thank you Harry now a blessing from their very close and loved friend. But because the Ryan's and McLeod's don't do anything from the normal they have chosen 2 very special friends who have lived every moment with them so with myself and Jodi we would both like to give our well and being blessing to our loved ones so me first."

"Well to my very close friends Alex and Claire I have known you for many years from back in the day rodeos until now you are the most very best friends any one could ask for and you two both make just the most amazingest couple and I love you guys so much and I will hope for you and pray for you every night to make sure this marriage lasts. Nick and Tess you two have a strong on going love that no one will and can never break you are two body's but one soul that has always stood by me that has been like another family to me in the past few years I have known you although Tess and I may have come off on the wrong foot at first we will always be the best of friends so here's to Nick and Tess."

Jodi walks up to the microphone "Well here we all finally are after the crazy bizarre wedding planning every bloody time I walked into the kitchen it went on for 3 months 2 days and 50 seconds exactly. Claire and Tess you two have been my sisters maybe not by blood but out of your own heart and comfort you have stood by me while making wild decisions teaching me wrong from right I thank Claire for showing me all the farming ways and how to get your hands dirty but I thank Tess for teaching me all the girly things from how to do hair and make-up to protecting those day old manicures from being completely wrecked and I thank these two lovely ladies for teaching me you can't always get what you want and that being a spoilt little brat gets you nowhere so thank you girls. Nick and Alex you two are the older brothers I never had and you love me like a sister and thats what makes you two so special in my life you two have been there for me through everything I thank Alex for teaching me to ride although I picked it up pretty naturally and I thank Nick for showing me how to be a kind hearted girl so thank you boys for both that. And with that I know with the many mixes of personalities through these two couples they will be best friends for eternity and grow old together have many beautiful children and will always love each other and it won't matter how many arguments they may have they will sit down and have a beer and laugh about the day's events so with that I very much love these four wonderful stubborn and beautiful people and here's to Alex and Claire, Tess and Nick."

Dave smirks "Ok now a blessing from the best Woman and Best man to Claire and Alex."

Nick and Tess look at each other Nick says "You go first beautiful."

She nods "So as you all know I'm Claire's sister Claire is one of the most stubborn pieces of work you will ever meet but she is the best sister any one could ever have and well she sure will keep Alex in line and by knowing that I know this relationship will last for ever. You two are as stubborn as all hell but have the biggest heart for one another and always manage to make one another smile and you have always stood by me and my crazy decisions and the weird and funny ways I have. I love you both very dearly and I know that with both you and Alex in myself and Nicks life that we will never have a dull moment and I still can't believe that my big amazing stubborn sister got married. So if you could all raise your glass here's to Alex and Claire"

As tears fall from Tess' eyes Nick wipes her cheeks "I love you."

Tess sniffles I love you too." Nick steps up to the microphone

"Ok so Alex is my brother and I know this marriage will last because of the affections side that both these people have although only many few people see it but its they're just because they may be as stubborn as all hell but my oath when they are together or see each other they just turn to mush. And because of that I know nothing will break that bond between them and this will be an ongoing love and Charlotte has made their love for one another even stronger and I will always be here to support you guys through anything even those crazy un called for decisions that you will make. So here's to my Amazing best mate of a brother Alex and my new beautiful sister in law Claire."

Stevie gets handed the microphone "Ok now we will hear what Mr and Mrs Alex Ryan have to say to Mr and Mrs Nick Ryan."

Tess giggles and whispers to Nick "This could be good."

He kisses her cheek "It better be good it took me 3 hours to write that speech."

Tess smiles "Really?"

He nods "It was hard."

She kisses him "Yeah."

Claire clears her throat in the mic to get their attention Nick and Tess giggle at her. "Well as you know I'm Claire McLeod so I'm obviously Tess' sister when my sister left me with her mother I thought I would never see her again I thought I would never have a sister again. Well I was wrong she came back and she is the most amazingest, kind hearted beautiful, caring sister anybody could ask for and she has always stood by me even at my worst of times when I try to shut the world out she's there for me to have and to hold..."Tears fall from Claire's eyes "I said I wasn't gonna cry so Nick you better look after her because there will never be another woman like her to be with there will never be any other woman like Tess that will make you feel cosy and loved like my sister does. And Tess look after Nick because I know he will always treat you with respect and will treat you like a princess and will make other woman jealous because he's with you so always remember to love, respect and have lots of laughs with a tad of romance so these are my words to the most beautiful couple and the most sweetest and special people I know to Tess and Nick."

Tess wipes her eyes as her sister does to Nick kisses her cheek "I never knew Claire could be like that."

Tess nods through tears "Yes you just have to dig hard inside but I always knew it was there."

He giggles "I love you."

She nods "Yeah that feels good to say I love you too."

Alex takes the mic "Well here we are as you all know I'm Nicks brother sometimes he can be a bit of a rat bag but he will always be my best mate he's the one who has never given up on me who has always stood by me no matter how many shit fights we have had he has always respected his awesome as older brother and he makes Tess the happiest woman on earth and I don't know what she does but it must be pretty great to make him feel the same way I know you two will last forever because Nick is always so happy to be with you Tess he hears your name he's smiling or he'll be working and he starts giggling that's because of you Tess because he's always lost in his thoughts about you. And I know he makes you feel like there is nobody else to be with he will be gone for one night and you will mope around like a wet mop on a rainy day but he'll buy you flowers to make up for it and that smile don't worry I've noticed the smiles you both share between one another the smiles you share nobody else sees them like that you two only see them at their brightest and I know that 6 months after this you will still be acting like newlyweds which is great because that shows the happiness that revolves between you two and your love so here's to Nick and Tess."

Tess wipes Nick's eyes as he does the same for her she giggles "That was amazing."

Nick nods "Yeah that's right Alex has it in him too."

She giggles. Stevie wipes her eyes as she speaks into the mic "Well we have finally come to the bride and groom speeches to one another so if we could have Alex."

Alex kisses Claire cheek she smirks "This better be good."

He nods "Oh it will be."

He takes the mic "So here we are the wedding of the 2 McLeod sisters and the 2 Ryan brothers who knew that two brothers could fall for 2 sisters I always knew because the one and only woman that I have ever truly loved has made me feel like the luckiest man alive Claire you have given me everything I could ever ask for from that first time I seen you many years ago I knew you were the one although I may of never admitted it and because of Charlotte I finally did. This little girl has brought us together more closely than ever. I love you Claire and with you in my life I know there will never be a dull moment because we will stick together and love each other for ever and nobody will ever break this bond between us. So here's to my darling wife Claire."

Claire wipes her tears as Tess hands her a tissue "Wow that was good."

Tess nods "Yes I read last night and had tears in my eyes."

Claire smirks at Alex "You know your amazing right?"

He nods and smiles "Yes and I love you."

Dave laughs into the mic as he states "Never knew you had it in ya Alex. But any way I now invite the lovely Claire up here."

Claire sighs "Well first of all I would like to say thank you to my darling sister Tess for helping me make this day happen if it wasn't for you this day would of never happened I also thank Stevie, Jodes, Becky for helping as well and Meg for catering and for just being Motherly Meg. I thank you Alex for showing me a whole new meaning to life for showing me love and affection every day for standing beside me through everything and supporting me for being a loving father, boyfriend, fiancé and husband and for choosing me over all those pub pic ups and for being the father figure for Charlotte for loving me and making me laugh and giving up everything to be with me and my stubborn wildness ways so here's to Alex for loving, caring and supporting me through everything. And here's to my new brother in law Nick and that we will always be here to support and care for you and to my lovely sister Tess who made this day extra special by accepting to get married with me. So I wrote a poem

A-is for Amazing because you always amaze and love me

L-is for love because you will always love and care for me

E-is for excitement because you always excite me with your many surprises

X-is for xylophone because you will buy our children many xylophones"

Stevie hugs Claire as a few tears fall from Claire's eyes "That was beautiful Claire."

Claire nods "Thank you."

Stevie takes the mic "Well we are almost at the end of our speeches but let's hear it from Nick." Nick takes the mic.

He smiles over at Tess "Teresa Charlotte McLeod you have made me the most happiest, loved and cared for man in the world you have stood by me no matter how many times I have hurt you, you have always learned to love me again and nothing will ever keep us apart because you are the most amazingest wifey anybody could ever ask for and no other woman makes me feel like you do you will always be my sunshine when it rains you will be my shoulder to cry on and I'll be yours you will be the sunshine to my every morning and my shining star at night when we are apart that will only make this love stronger you make me feel like there is a reason to live you make me laugh, cry, giggle and smile and when you smile well that just makes me smile and I know that I only see that smile at its brightest and I promise to always love and care for you and to have many hot passionate bubble baths with you and make you laugh and smile everyday no matter how many challenges we may face in this relationship you will always be the love of my life so here's to Tess my beautiful wifey."

Tess giggles through tears as he walks back to his seat "I love you."

He giggles as he kisses her "I love you too. Yours better be good that took me well over 3 hours to write let's try 3 days."

She smiles "Really?"

He smiles and nods. She struts up to the mic with pride and joy "Nicholas Garry Ryan here we are finally a few years ago I never thought I would be here marrying a farmer or living and working on farms but I am sure glad I have married you Nick because you always smile when I smile and you love everything about me and all my funny little ways and I love the fact that you would never change a thing about me because although I may not be perfect in everybody's eyes I know I am perfect in yours and that is all that matters and I know you will always care for me and love me no matter what I know this love will go on for ever because without each other I think we would go crazy and no other man makes me feel cozy and warm inside no other man makes me feel like I'm home just like you do so I have dedicated this quote to us for us to remember forever "No one gets me like you when you kiss me I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue never found anything that makes me feel like I do when I'm with you." So here's to Nick the man who will always love me for well me."

She walks back to her seat Nick kisses her as she sits down "That was beautiful."

She smiles "I love you and you better remember that quote it took me hours to find it."

He giggles "Yeah?"

She nods "Yeah!"

He kisses her again "I promise I will."

She nods with the biggest smile "Good."

Stevie steps up "So we have finally come to the end of our speeches. Now let's get up and have some fun."


	8. Chapter 8

Nick takes Tess' hand as the song "I don't want easy I wan't Crazy~Hunter Hayes" comes on and the words "I'm booking myself a one way flight

I gotta see the color in your eyes

And telling myself I'm gonna be alright

Without you baby is a waste of time

Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed

It got washed away in a summer rain

You can't undo a fall like this

'Cause love don't know what distance is

Yeah, I know it's crazy

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"

I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"

Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else

Who cares if you're all I think about,

I've searched the world and I know now,

It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy

Yeah

I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why

Wanna feel good, don't have to be right

The world makes all kinds of rules for love

I say you gotta let it do what it does

I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight

Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes

I love that we're rebels, and we still believe

We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah

Oh, and I know we're crazy, yeah

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"

I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"

Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else

Who cares if you're all I think about,

I've searched the world and I know now,

It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

You with me baby? Let's be crazy

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"

I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"

Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else

Who cares if you're all I think about,

I've searched the world and I know now,

It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind

Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy

Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking

There's no such thing as wild enough,

And maybe we just think too much

Who needs to play it safe in love?

Let's be crazy!

Na na na na oh na na na na oh

Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy

I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy

Yeah…"

Comes through the speakers they dance around she giggles as he spins her around and pulls her back "I love this song it just makes me feel so happy."

He nods "Oh yeah."

He smiles at her as he walks away he grabs the mic and points to the music man as he changes the song to a back track of you can borrow my heart~Taylor Henderson." As Nick sings the words

"Oh love, love is a feeling that you fear

But if you open up, know I won't let you fall my dear

Under the surface we're all just the same

Follow me darling, for you I'll be brave

Oh love, love is a feeling that you fear

Take your time

I'll be here waiting for you

I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing my heart

Even your fear won't keep us apart

You can keep borrowing my heart

Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide

Break it or keep it, you're safe

And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing

Borrowing my heart

Love, when will you lend yourself to me?

Oh if you give it up

I promise I'll return it to you safely

But under the surface we're all just the same

Follow me darling, for you I'll be brave

Oh love, when will you lend yourself to me?

Take your time

I'll be here waiting for you

I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing my heart

Even your fear won't keep us apart

You can keep borrowing my heart

Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide

Break it or keep it, you're safe

And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing

Borrowing my heart

You can just borrow my heart [x2]

I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing my heart

I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing my heart

Even your fear won't keep us apart

You can keep borrowing my heart

Take it or leave it, it's yours to decide

Break it or keep it, you're safe

And I won't let you go when your worlds in the dark

You can keep borrowing

Borrowing my heart ".

Tess giggles as he finishes singing he walks back over to her.

"You like?"

She bites her lip with a cheeky grin "I love."

He kisses her.


	9. Chapter 9

Claire and Alex clear their throat Tess and Nick giggle Claire grins at Alex "Is that all you two do?"

Tess shrugs Claire smiles "Anyway we have news really big and huge news!"

Tess swallows a lump because she didn't know how to feel or what to feel "Well ok then whatever it is me and Nick are here for you every step of the way."

Alex tries not to laugh as he could see the worried look on their faces "Well that's good because we will need somebody to baby sit and change plenty of nappies."

Tess' draw drops in surprise and Nick smiles the biggest smile as they jinx "Congratulations."

Tess hugs her sister "Wow a little baby I'm gonna be an aunty."

Nick swipes his nose then hugs Alex "Congratulations dude."

Tess asks "But how far along?"

Alex and Claire grin "3 months we have known for a while."

Tess lightly punches her sister in the arm "And you didn't tell me until now, does Charlie know?"

Alex shakes his head "We are about to go tell her and then announce it."

Tess nods "Good."

Claire and Alex make their way on over to Charlotte she turns around with a cheeky grin and chocolate in both her hands Alex bends down to her level "Wow slow down their tiger."

She giggles "I love chocolate... Dad you should know that."

He smiles as the little girl calls him Dad "Mummy and I have big news for you, you're gonna be a big sister."

Charlotte drops her chocolate as she leaps into Alex's arms "Really?"

They both nod as Charlotte kisses them both on the cheek "How far Mummy?"

Claire smirks "3 months."

Charlotte claps her hands Alex asks "Do you wanna tell everyone."

She nods in excitement as Alex carries her to the mic "You ready BOM?"

She nods and smiles as she starts speaking "Hello every one Mummy, Daddy and myself have some important information for you all so here it is. I'm gonna be a big sister Mummy's 3 months. Thank you for listening."

Alex grins at his daughter "Well said BOM."

Claire kisses her daughters cheek "Good job."

Charlotte runs off to find more chocolate.

Alex looks around "Seen Tess and Nick?"

Claire shakes her head not since we told them our news."

Alex smirks "Are you thinking what I'm thinking. Come on."

As they make it inside they take pots and pans a whisk and a spoon. Nick lays Tess down just about to kiss her neck when they hear clashes and bangs from outside Tess' room Tess lets out a groan "Alex and Claire."

Nick takes her hand come on. As they step out of her room Alex and Claire stop

Tess lets out a huff "We were trying to sleep."

Alex says "Sure, sure come on kiddies back outside."

Tess stomps down stairs. And the other three follow a few hour pass as everybody leaves Tess goes off to bed.

Nick shakes his head at his brother and Claire "You two have really got her pissed off. She won't even talk to me."

Claire smirks "We were having some fun she should really try it some time."

Nick stomps off to bed as he climbs into bed he sighs as he sees Tess is asleep "See you in the morning beautiful love you."

The morning comes as the sun shines into Tess' room and onto the newlyweds Tess flutters her eyes open as her husband is lying beside her she smiles he smiles as he opens his eyes "

Morning... Wifey."

She giggles "Morning gorgeous."

He kisses her "Mmm I like this waking up next to you stuff."

He nods "Really? Me too."

She sighs he kisses her again "How about we start that serious training."

She giggles "Really?"

He nods "Yes really. But only if you do of course."

She smiles as she moves her head in to kiss him "Just as long as our love will not get boring just because we have a child."

He smirks "Since when has our love been boring?"

She shrugs "Ah never. And if that's what's next for us so be it." He smiles

"So children are next for us and we start right now."

She nods "Ah yeah."

Nick sighs "One other thing if we are starting a family and Alex and Claire are won't it be a bit crowded. I know this is your home and it always will be but will you move in with me?"

She smiles "Yes."

Nick goes to say something else but Tess was kissing him again "Wifey hang on what about Harrison?"

Tess sighs "Well you know I have accepted him but he will just be interfering. Sally really doesn't want her son?"

Nick nods "Yeah and I need to talk to her she was pissed off when she told me to take him."

Tess shakes her head "No Nick it shouldn't matter whether you're pissed off or not you still love your child even when his father leaves you but you don't just wish you never had them."

Nick sighs "Yeah but he'll never have a Mum I mean he'll have you but he will wonder why you're not Mummy and you're just Tess."

Tess sits up as she has a brain wave "Nick if you can get the papers and Sally to sign them I'll do it."

Nick lifts an eyebrow in confusion "What are you doing."

Tess rolls her eyes "You're a big doofus. I'll adopt Harrison."

Nick smiles "Really?"

Tess smirks and nods "Yes really."

He climbs out of bed "I'll go see Dad about the papers right now."

Tess laughs at him as he walks out the door then comes back in "I better get dressed first."

She nods between laughter.

She goes for a shower as he leaves she walks down stairs after her shower Claire looks at her while her sister smiles "Is there something in what you and Nick drank last night because he just rushed out the door smiling."

Tess shakes her head "No I have decided to be Harrison's Mum so Nicks off to see Harry about the papers."

Claire smiles "Really Tess that's sweet."

She nods "We have also discussed me moving to Wilgul Drovers will always be my home with you Claire but Wilgul will be my home with Nick."

Claire nods "That's fantastic."

As Tess dances around the kitchen collecting her breakfast. Claire giggles "There's something else to ha?"

Tess turns around "Oh and we have decided to start a family."

Claire hugs her sister "I see your life is just shining with new adventures."

Tess nods "Yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

Nick pulls up at Killarney as he gets out of his Ute with pride towards Tess and how proud of her he is for taking on such a big role towards a child who isn't even hers a smile comes across his face he walks into Killarney. Harry is sitting at his desk while his Mother on the couch with Harrison.

Harry looks up as he sees Nick smiling "She's got you smitten ha son."

Nick nods "Ah yeah she does but I'm here to talk Harrison."

Liz rolls her eyes "She wants you to give him up for her doesn't she, she wants you to adopt him out doesn't she."

Nick sits on the edge of the table "Yeah and no Mum. She still wants me to see Harrison right so...

Liz cuts him off "SO SHE WANTS YOU TO ADOPT MY GRAND CHILD OUT!"

Nick laughs "Mum stop let me explain. She wants to adopt Harrison from Sally she wants to be Harrison's Mum because Sally left me with him and no Mother so now Tess wants to be his Mother." Liz smiles to herself.

Nick looks at his Mother "Is that a smile I see Mum?"

Liz looks up "Ah yeah maybe Tess isn't so bad after all and I should really broaden my horizons towards Tess."

Nick giggles "So that's all it takes Mum."

Liz nods at her son "I looked at Tess as a threat."

Nick giggles "To?"

Liz sighs "Well now I can see how much she loves you you're off the list now I can see she loves Harrison so he's of the list. But she's still a threat to me."

Nick looks at her with confusion "How?"

Liz sighs "Well it's like this Nick what if she takes you away what if you love her more then you're own Mother and what if she did take you away and you never seen me again?"

Nick giggles "Mum I love both you and Tess I'm lucky to have both such caring woman in my life and she won't take me away and besides she's moving into Wilgul with me and she would never leave Drovers ever."

Liz sighs "Ok then I will give Tess a chance a chance I should of given her a long time ago."

Nick smirks at his Mother "I love you Mum and thank you for finally realising who I'm happy with." Just at that moment Sally walks in.

Nick looks up "Ah Sally just the person I wanted to see."

Sally sighs "Nick I overheard you're conversation and I think it's a great idea."

Liz is shocked "So you never wanted Harrison?"

Sally shrugs "No not really I have a life to live and he kinda just ruined it."

Liz shakes her head "You're such a terrible Mother I never should of played match maker with you and Nick and I probably should of let Tess in from the start!"

Nick holds back a smile and a giggle as he replays in his mind what his Mother just said.

Sally sighs "And he'll probably just turn out like Nick any way."

Liz raises her eyebrows "And what so bad about my SON!"

Sally thinks for a bit before replying "Well nothing he's just to plain and he has that crazy heart disease and well he's not very like the man you find in the city."

Liz laughs at the girl standing before her "Well at least my son isn't a cowboy wanna be and I'm glad you two did not last nor get married. Because you just don't get him like Tess does or no how to make him happy and you don't love him for well him. So can you please sign the papers and never come back!"

Nick smiles at his Mum. Sally signs the papers and leaves.

Nick shakes his head at his Mum with a cheesy grin "Thanks Mum."

His Mum smirks "Anything for my boys why don't you and Tess come for dinner tonight."

Nick nods "Yeah I'll ring you guys later I gotta get home to Tess."

Nick takes his papers and races out the door. Harry looks at his wife "He's in a hurry."

Liz smirks "She's made my son happy that's all is matters and I actually don't mind Tess so much."

Harry smiles "See I told you."

Nick smiles to himself as his phone rings "Hello."

Tess smirks "Hey gorgeous."

Nick giggles "Hey beautiful."

Tess sighs "How did you go with the papers?"

Nick smiles "I'll tell you about it when I get home I'm on my way now. Bye I love you."

Tess smiles "Ok bye love you too."

Nick bites his lip as they hang up and starts to think wow she is amazing and our timing was finally right and man I love her. He pulls up at Drovers and races inside with the papers and a pen he found in his Ute. Tess smells in the fresh coffee she was making as she pours in the hot water Nick walks in with a smile as he places his arms around her stomach. Tess breaths in with a smirk that forms across her face "Hey you."

He breaths in her scent and kisses her on the cheek "Hello. I got the papers and Sally was there and she signed them and Mum want's us over for dinner."

Spinning her around so Tess faces him she swallows a lump "You're Mother wants me over for dinner."

Nick smiles "Don't look so serious beautiful you had to be in that room with me ok. You'll see what I mean tonight."

Tess does a sideways shake with her head "Alright then."

He kisses her "You truly are amazing."

She smirks "Yeah I know."

He giggles "How about those papers?"

Tess takes the pen from Nicks hand and she signs the papers. Then Nick signs his part Tess smiles "I'm a Mum."

Nick nods "Yeah that's right but I know you would really like one of your own."

Tess nods "Yes that would be nice."

Nick kisses her again and again Tess pulls away "If you keep doing that well then I'm gonna want you now and then I won't get any work done."

Nick smirks " Well yeah but we decided to start children today."

Tess nods "True." Before Tess could say anymore Nick scoops her up into his arms and carries her up stairs Tess giggles as the make their way up them.

Claire storms inside "TESS WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT BLOODY COFFEE!" As she walks into the kitchen she realises Tess wasn't there "DON'T WORRY I'LL JUST MAKE IT MY BLOODY SELF!"

Tess wakes up after her and Nick fell asleep in each other's arms. She falls out of his embrace putting on her clothes she sneaks outside and to where her sister was working with Phoenix. Claire looks up "Where the bloody hell have you been."

Tess sighs "I fell asleep sorry."

Claire laughs "Fell asleep my arse Nicks here."

Tess shrugs "It's not my fault he's a sweet talker and did you wanna come sit in at Dinner with Liz with Nick and I?"

Claire nods "Yes I couldn't let you sit in one of those by yourself and I'll ask Alex."

Tess smiles "Sweet and thank you."

Nick wakes up startled from his dream he jumps out of bed chucking on his clothes he races down stairs and outside yelling "TESS, TESS!" Tess hears him calling and runs to him out of the alpaca pen. He runs to her and he scoops her up in his arms spinning them around he kisses her all over.

Tess looks at him worried as he puts her down "What's wrong Nick?"

Tears fill his eyes "I had a dream Tess you left me you floated away into the clouds and you never came back I was at you're funeral and they had to cut our little baby out and you died you left me with a 11 week old baby and Harrison..."

Tears start to trickle from Nick's eyes and his voice tones down to a sad whisper "I love you Tess."

Tess blinks back her tears as they cry together "I love you too and I'm not going anywhere."

He kisses her as Claire comes around the corner "You two give me a break."

Tess Cries even more as Nick does to and they stand there in a strong embrace.

Tess lifts her head "I love you more then to the moon and back and I'm not going anywhere ok."

Nick looks down at her "I know sweetie I love you too."

Tess smirks "But only if you can promise me one thing."

Nick raises his eyebrows and nods "Yeah."

Tess looks deep into eyes "You don't go anywhere either."

He smirks "I promise." Nick kisses her again.

Alex pulls up in his Ute and shakes his head as he gets out "You two give me a break."

Nick and Tess giggle at him he looks at them confused not sure what was so funny." Tess grabs Nicks hand "Come on I need some help deciding on what to wear."

Nick smirks "Oh yeah that could be fun I'm coming."


	11. Chapter 11

Alex walks inside a sigh of Relief comes over him and he watches Claire fuss around the kitchen he smiles to himself as the beautiful woman turns around and smiles back and without any words the two fall into each other's embrace Claire looks up "Hello my cowboy."

He smiles down at her "Hello McLeod I've missed you today."

Claire giggles it's only been 10 hours."

Without any more words Alex kisses her she returns the kiss they pull away "How's my little man?"

Claire softly rests her hands on his chest with a cheesy grin "Who says it's a boy? Ha?"

Alex giggles "I just know it will be." Claire raises her eyebrows "Do you wanna bet?"

Nick and Tess walk in Nick smirks "What are we betting on?"

Alex nods "Ok then 200 bucks it's a boy born on the 10th of July weighing 8 pound 2."

Claire shakes her head "No it'll be a girl born on the 5th of July 7 pound 5."

Nick rubs his hands together taking it out of Tess' embrace "No it's a nephew born on the 12th of July 5 pound 4."

Tess rubs her sisters belly "Girl born on 26th of July 6 pound 3."

Claire rights all their predictions down and places them in a jar "We will find out when the time comes."

They all nod as Tess and Nick continue their way into her room. Tess giggles as he lays her onto the bed "No Nick where supposed to be finding me something to wear."

He giggles "Yeah we have heaps of time."

A few hours past Claire knocks on Tess' door you two were ready hurry up Tess and decide what you're wearing." Tess and Nick don't budge as they cuddle up asleep. Claire storms into the room as nobody answers she smiles to herself as she sees the couple snuggled up and her sister smiling.

Alex walks in clipping up his watch "Are you serious."

Claire puts her finger to her lips as in if to say shhh.

He shakes his head "Let's leave them and tell Mum they came up with something."

Claire nods as they walk out closing the door behind them. They pull up at Killarney Liz walks out greeting them she hugs her son and kisses Claire on the cheek "Hello darlings. But oh where's my other son and daughter in law."

Claire and Alex go to speak at the same time "Ah they... Ah."

Claire and Alex giggle at each other Alex sighs "Tess isn't feeling to good and Nick hesitated to look after her. But she insisted for him to coms but he couldn't so long story short Nick is looking after Tess."

Liz grins "She sure does have my son smitten doesn't she?"

Claire and Alex both nod with a smirk. Nick opens his eyes and smiles down at his beautiful wife she flutters her eyes open as he leans on one elbow she smiles at him "Hello."

He kisses her "Hey beautiful."

Tess stops smiling "Shit Nick its dark outside and it's like 8:00pm and we were supposed to..."

Nick cuts her off "Claire and Alex will have our backs ok beautiful."

She nods "Are you sure."

He nods "Yes."

She looks at him "If it wasn't all for you and conning me into this."

He smiles "But you enjoyed it."

She can't hold back her smile "Yeah true."

He kisses her "I'm going to cook some tea ok."

She nods "Alright I'm going for a shower." As they head of their separate ways Nick smiles as he thinks I missed dinner with my own parents and fell asleep with my wife instead she really does have a dominant effect on me and man I love her and that amazing feeling she has on me. Tess walks into the kitchen watching her husband move around in the kitchen cooking her dinner. As he hums away at his happy thoughts Tess giggles he turns around losing his train of thought about her "Why so happy?"

He slowly walks over to her "Well I was just thinking about you and how I missed dinner with my own parents and fell asleep with you instead and how you really do have a dominant effect on me and man I love you and that amazing feeling you have on me."

She giggles "Well you didn't just fall asleep with me did you."

Nick shakes his head grinning "No."

He kisses her "I love you."

Tess sighs in relief "That's good because I was starting to think..."

Nick kisses her "Oh shut up."

Tess giggles "You're amazing."

He nods "No you are."

Nick finishes cooking there dinner. As they eat in the comfort of their own silence and one another's company. After Tess finished with a smile "That was delicious."

Nick kisses his wife's cheek "That's good."

Alex and Claire walk in the door "Good to see you two up but you did miss dinner. Oh and Tess tomorrow Mum will be around so you gotta act sick ok. And Nick brother you can't work tomorrow you have to stay here and look after Tess."

Tess and Nick grin "See told ya they would have our backs."

Claire giggles "Well you two looked so warm and snuggled together we couldn't wake youse."

Alex scrunches up his face "Oh and way to naked for dinner man I was glad youse had a blanket on."

Tess and Nick giggle Tess smiles "Well isn't it good to know we don't have a boring love life and Alex don't worry you won't have to put up with us for too much longer I'm moving into Wilgul." C

laire smiles "Yeah and you'll be here every day I already know it."

Tess shrugs Nick giggles "That is so true if you're late home I won't have to search far."

Tess softly punches Nick in the arm "Yeah well you're Mummy's boy not like you can talk."

Nick kisses her cheek "Yeah I'm a real Mummy's boy after all I did miss dinner with her for you."

Tess smiles and leans in for kiss "Mmm so true."

Alex and Claire roll their eyes as they walk away.

Nick and Tess giggle "Whoops looks like we scared them away."

Nick kisses her again "I'm glad I married a hot stubborn McLeod."

Tess giggles "Well I'm glad too. Now let's go get some rest."

Nick smirks "Well I had something else in mind."

Tess smiles "Mmm really well so did I."

Nick leads her upstairs embracing her hand Tess giggles at Nick and right before Tess closes the door Claire is off to bed "Night Claire."

Claire shakes her head with a grin "Night Tess."

Claire and Alex snuggle up into bed as they are about to fall asleep Tess starts giggling "That tickles."

Claire rolls her eyes "Let's go set up the swag or go bunk with Meg?"

Alex nods "Right behind ya."

They approach Megs door and Alex knocks Meg opens it and smirks "What brings you two here?"

Alex sighs "Tess and Nick being newlyweds and all."

Meg giggles "You two are newlyweds as well."

Alex huffs "Yeah but where not as bad as those to their always kissing and laughing and well you know all that other stuff oh and falling asleep and missing dinner at Killarney."

Claire smirks at her husband "We were like that remember? Although we weren't married. Any way Meg do you have a spare bed?"

Meg nods with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning comes and the sun shines on Tess' face Nick turns over to his wife he in hales her scent and grins as she turns over to face him still asleep Nick smiles as he sees the little smirk on Tess' face. He lays his head back down on the pillow and watches her sleep he never knew something could be so calming so beautiful so amazing and fascinating as watching your wife sleep he lets out a little giggle as he sighs "I love you."

Nick climbs out of bed and finds the camera they got of Harry and Liz as a wedding present he smiles and takes a picture of his warm fuzzy beautiful wife snuggled up in all the blankets. Tess' face expression changes as he finds his clothes scattered around the room and puts them on he smiles at her and lets out a giggle as he takes another picture.

He makes his way down stairs Charlotte smiles at her uncle "Where's Aunty Tess?"

Nick looks at her "What about Uncle Nick?"

Charlotte giggles "Sorry Uncle Nick."

Just then Claire and Alex walk in Alex huffs "Good to see you dressed."

Nick smirks "It's all good Al Tess is gonna start moving in today so you won't have to put up with us anymore."

Alex nods "Good we couldn't even sleep in our own bed little alone our house."

Nick shrugs "look Tess has more right being here then you."

Alex shakes his head "Claire is my wife now Nick and Tess is yours ok so it's time for you two to start moving."

Nick scrunches up his fist's Claire looks at BOM knowing that she doesn't need to see Her Father and Uncle arguing "Come on BOM."

Claire takes BOM out to the horses Nick raises his voice "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHEN IT'S TIME FOR MY WIFE TESS MCLEOD TO MOVE OUT OK THIS IS HER HOME! I MEAN WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T WANNA MOVE OUT HA ALEX DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT NO. AND DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY ONE BUT YOURSELF!"

Anger crosses Alex's face and a fist meets Nicks cheek then there where punches getting thrown all over the shot Nick falls to the ground Alex tumbling on top. Nick rolls over so he was on top throwing punches at Alex then he rolls over throwing punches at Nick both of them grab each other by the collars of their shirts raising one another up. Tess runs down stairs startled from the all the racket she stands between them "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Nick lets go of Alex and he does the same for Nick Alex storms out. Tess turns to Nick "What was that all about?"

Nick shakes his head nothing."

Tess shakes her head "Bullshit it was nothing."

Nick sighs and sits down at the table and Tess gets the first aid kit "Ok he was telling me it's time for you to move out because well we disturbed them from sleeping last night so they went down to the cottage. I told him you have more right to be here than him which you do then I told him he doesn't think about anyone but himself."

Tess sighs while fixing Nicks sores "So this whole thing was over me."

Nick nods "I love you and I will stand up for you when somebody's trying to kick you out your home."

Tess shakes her head "I'm moving out any way."

Nick nods "Yeah but..."

Tess cuts him off "I don't wanna hear it."

She walks outside Nick grabs his keys and leaves. A few hours pass Alex and Claire are in the lounge room Alex is on the floor playing sleeping lions with Charlotte and Claire watches TV.

Nick then walks in and smirks down at his brother "Can we talk?"

Alex nods "I'll be back BOM."

He gets up and walks to the kitchen with Nick, Nick sighs "Look I'm sorry Alex I understand how you feel and yes this is your home now."

Alex smirks "Yeah I'm sorry to and yeah you're right about Tess."

Nick looks around "Have you seen her."

Alex shakes his head "Um no not since this morning when she was storming out the kitchen and to Oscar."

Nick looks at his watch "Alex it's nearly 6:00pm she's been out there for 11 hours Alex."

Alex pats his brothers back "She will be fine mate."

Nick starts to breath heavily "Yeah I know I'm gonna head off and start looking can you please start a search party."

Alex nods as Nick races to one of the bikes. Tess lays on the ground with scratches all over her body with a broken arm leg and sore back she groans as she opens her eyes she tries to call out for help but she was too weak as she sobs to herself and thinks I should of told Claire where I was going but stupid old Tess didn't think of that at the time did she because well idiot self you where to pissed off at Nick for fighting with Alex. Nick goes at full speed searching everywhere for his wife tears start to trickle as he can't seem to find her he loves how for once she wasn't out of his reach but stupid old Nick you just had to go off at Alex didn't you and if you didn't well Tess would be in your embrace right now. Tess swallows her spit trying to quench her thirst and her stomach aches from hunger. Alex walks back inside "Claire gets the girls to get the horses ready and you go with Meg in the Ute oh and Nicks already gone."

Claire lifts her eyebrows "What?"

Alex sighs "You're sister went for a ride and hasn't come back yet."

Charlotte jumps up of the floor "Come on Mummy and Daddy we have to get looking."

She runs out to get her shoes. Claire jumps up to and explains to the rest what's going on. A few more hours pass Nick still can't find her. Alex and Dave are trailing up the wild life corridor Dave sighs Alex says "What?"

Dave shrugs "Tess should of never married Nick."

Alex looks at him "What? Why not?"

Dave looks at Alex "If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be lost even maybe dead."

Alex shakes his head "I took the first swing maybe you should think before you speak and not be so cocky."

Dave shrugs "Yeah you're right I spose."

Nick speeds through the last paddock on Drovers he stops his bike and runs over to his wife he bends beside her "TESS, TESS CAN YOU HEAR ME WIFEY TESS!"

Tess doesn't budge Nick checks her pulse and a very week one at that Nick pulls his walkie talkie out "Alex, Claire, Jodes and Stevie come in I found her in Skinny Jim's paddock and we need the Ute down here now and off to a hospital instantly."

Meg speeds down to the paddock and the others gallop down to the paddock as well. Claire climbs out of the Ute and runs over to her sister as the helicopter lands to fly Tess off. They put Tess into the plane Claire pats Nicks hand "You can go with her we will be right behind."

Nick nods speechless they fly off. Claire turns to the rest of them "Jodes and Kate go find Oscar then come to the hospital in the VW. Alex you're driving us to the hospital lets go. Charlotte leans back in her seat "Mummy what's wrong with Aunty Tess?"

Claire sighs "Aunty Tess I'm not actually sure honey."

Charlotte turns to her Mum "Will she be alright?"

Claire smirks "She's a McLeod Charlotte."

Charlotte raises her eyebrows "But now she's a Ryan now."

Claire giggles "No silly she still has the same blood though."

Charlotte nods. The helicopter lands and they rush her inside Nick running along to as the Doctors and nurses push him out the road. He stands in the waiting room. Claire, Alex, Stevie, Becky, Meg and Charlotte all gather around Nick he pushes through them finding a seat. They all sit to. Not too long after Jodi and Kate enter the room. 6 hours pass. The girls head off wanting to stay but knowing they will soon enough say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing Meg drives them home. Claire falls asleep on Alex's shoulder and Alex lies his head on hers dozing off as well.

A doctor walks past Nick shoots up "What's going on?"

The doctor turns to him "She needs a lung transplant she has a few broken bones mainly a leg and arm and ribs and we found internal bleeding. She's still in the surgery room."

Nick swallows a lump "Who's giving her a lung?"

The Doctor sighs "Well there are only two people Ryan or McLeod."

Nick swallows another lump "Well Claire can't do it because well she's pregnant so I will have to."

The Doctor smirks "Good on ya mate. And we found some other news mate you're gonna be a Dad although in the lung transplant there's a 50/50 chance she will lose the baby."

Nick smirks "But we only started trying."

The Doctor shakes his head "Well she's 12 weeks along."

Nick smiles "Wow when do we start the lung transplant?" The Doctor explains right now so if you will come this way.


	13. Chapter 13

It comes to Morning Claire wakes up as Alex does to they both look around "Where's Nick?"

Alex shrugs "I'll ask."

Alex asks the receptionist as she explains what happened. Alex smirks and turns to Claire and tells her what happened while they were sleeping as they walk down the hall to Tess and Nicks room they open the door Nick wakes Alex shakes his head "You're crazy dude."

Nick nods "Yeah I know in love."

Claire hugs her brother-in-law "Thank you Nick."

Nick holds out his hand to Tess "Yeah anything for her and I hate seeing her like this all pale with tubes coming out of her everywhere. They have to feed her through that tube while she breaths through the other one and so on. She won't wake for a few days probably."

Claire nods "So they have to feed her?"

Nick nods and smiles "Yeah and a 12 week old baby."

Claire smiles "That means she's three months and by my calculations same due date as me."

Nick nods "Yeah."

Claire sighs "Well I better go ring the girls let them know what's going on."

Claire goes off to use the phone.

Alex smirks "You realise you're like a fragile old piece of work now with only one liver?"

Nick nods "Yeah Tess needs it more than I do. Oh and only one lung two they found out later on she needed a lung as well."

Alex hugs his brother "You two are made for each other and I still can't believe you did it but Tess would do the same."

Nick nods. A few hours pass and the girls head into town after they finished their chores. They all give Nick a hug. Jodi shakes her head with a grin "Nick I knew you were stupid and crazy and completely in love with Tess but not this crazy or in love you fragile old soul that you will now be."

Nick giggles. Stevie looks at Tess and her sleeping fragile pale face with tubes everywhere "She'll be just as fragile as him."

Nick smile "For another 6 months yep."

Kate turns to Nick "What like this."

Nick smiles and shakes his head "No she's 3 months pregnant."

The room then fills with excitement. Becky smirks "That baby sure is one hell of a McLeod."

They all giggle. A week passes Tess feels the sun beaming in on her she breaths a heavy breath as she slowly opens her eyes blinking them a few times before realising where she is she turns to face Nick she smiles over at him but wondering exactly why he is in a hospital bed to. He opens his eyes feeling somebody watching him sleep he smiles at Tess "Hey you."

She sobs as he wraps his arms around her "Shh sweetie it's ok."

She stops sobbing after about 5 minutes "I love you Nick and I'm sorry and I don't understand why you're in one a hospital bed with me."

He smiles down at her "Ok sweetie you needed a lung transplant and a liver transplant."

She looks at him in shock "You done that for me. But now you've only got one lung one liver."

He nods "Yeah but you and tad pole need it more than I do."

Tess smiles "What tad pole but we only stared our serious training."

Nick nods "Yeah but you're 3 months from when I came over that night."

Tess kisses him "This baby is just as tough as the next McLeod. And thank you."

He smiles "That's ok beautiful. But what happened."

Tess swallows a lump "Well I was riding Oscar along then suddenly everything became a blur I fell off him into the middle of the Herd and I think it scared them because they went crazy and a few walked over me. Then I woke with a sore arm, leg and ribs quenching for a drink and food. Then I blacked out. That's the last thing I remember."

Nick smiles "I'm glad you're ok."

She sighs "I'm sorry if I didn't storm off and my head wasn't a blur we wouldn't be here we would be at home like normal families."

Nick shakes his head "No sweetie I'm sorry and accidents happen ok."

Tess nods and smiles "Fragile old souls aren't you." They crack up in giggles of laughter.

Nick kisses her cheek "You'll be a fragile old soul as well you know that right."

Tess nods "Yeah ad least until I get back onto my feet."

Nick nods "Yeah and until you have this baby."

Tess smiles at him "A little baby."

Nick smiles "Yeah our little baby. I'm gonna go let the Doctors know you're awake."

She nods Nick comes back with Dr Brown a few minutes later. Tess sits up "Morning."

The Doctor smiles at Tess "Well you're just as bloody tough as the next McLeod and that baby well they sure do have McLeod blood."

Tess smirks and shrugs. The Doctor looks over his papers "We will run some test on you Tess. Sorry but for the next 2-4 weeks you will staying in here."

Tess' draw drops "Serious?"

Doctor Brown nods "Sorry Tess I know you want to be out on the farm checking in on your sister. Helping around the place. But you have to rest here because we have to examine you every day make sure you're eating right that you're lung and liver are working fine and so on."

Tess nods in disappointment.

The Doctor then leaves Tess sighs "2 weeks to a month."

Nick smiles "I'll be here every day with you and tad pole it could be morning it could be night but I will be here."

She smiles at him "Ok then. But no bubble baths with you, no missing dinners at Killarney, no kicking Claire and Alex out of the house. For a whole month."

Nick giggles "Is that all?"

Tess shakes her head "No seeing Drovers for a month."

Nick clears his throat with a smile

Tess sighs "No waking up to the Drovers sun."

Nick raises his eyebrows Tess giggles "No getting woken up from Charlotte or seeing BOM every morning"

Nick looks at her Tess giggles at him "Ok, ok I'm killing you here aren't I but mostly I will miss waking up next to you being in your embrace and you watching me sleep."

Nick sighs "I though you forgot something and someone."

Tess smiles "I would never forget about you."

He kisses her "That's good."

The Doctor returns to the room "Miss McLeod you're arm plaster will be on for 6 weeks but your leg will be in for 8-9 weeks see it needs more time to heal."

Tess looks at him confused "But doesn't it only take 6?"

The Doctor nods "Yes but you broke yours in 3 different places the ankle, the knee and you're shin."

Tess swallows a lump "Really? Will I need a rebuild?"

The Doctor shakes his head "We already done the metal plates when you were brought in here."

Tess nods "Right."

The doctor leaves. Nick smiles at his wife "You'll be right gorgeous."

Tess shakes her head "But I'll miss everything. Can you bring Harrison when you come one day there please?"

Nick smiles and nods "Dad sent the papers away last week he should get a letter today I'm gonna head off I will be back later."

She nods he kisses her "I love you."

She smiles "I love you too. How come you get to go home?"

Nick sighs with a smile "I'm not in a critical condition like you besides I could have went home 3 days ago."

He leaves leaving Tess alone in the hospital she feels her stomach and smiles down at it she smiles at the thought of finally being a Mother a Mother to Nick Ryans baby how could this ever be possible well I guess good things come to those who wait.

Nick pulls up at Drovers Claire runs towards him "Hey Nick how's Tess?"

Nick smiles "She good no she's great she woke up this morning but their holding her in there for 2-4 weeks."

Claire smiles "You better see her every day."

He nods "Oh yeah I will."

Claire nods "Good um Alex and I might take BOM into see her."

Nick smirks "Is that all?"

Claire shakes her head "No I haven't seen my bubbly bright sister awake in a week I have to go see her."

Nick giggles "I can take you in."

Claire nods "Alright."

Nick makes his way inside where Alex was babysitting the kids he picks up Harrison and grabs Charlottes hand "Come on boof head where off to see Tess comin."

Alex nods "Righteo."

They buckle the kids in and head off. Claire paces down the hall way anxious to see her sister she burst through the door with a smile Tess looks over at the door and smiles back at her sister "Hello."

Claire hugs her sister "Good to see you in one piece."

Tess giggles "Yeah thanks."

Alex shakes his head "You gave us a scare there little McLeod. Good to see you're alright."

Tess smiles at Alex "Good to see you still haven't lost you're sense of humour."

Charlotte boosts herself up onto to bed to sit with her aunt "Silly aunty Tess."

Tess giggles "Charlotte guess what you're gonna be a big sister and a cousin too."

Charlotte smiles "Really?"

Tess nods charlotte hugs her aunt "That's one tough little tad pole."

Tess kisses her niece on the cheek "I know."

Nick hands Harrison to Tess she smiles at him "Hey little guy."

Harrison giggles and smiles at Tess as he plays with her hair Nick smiles at their young boy as Tess tickles his tummy and Harrison giggles Tess smiles at Nick "Any words?"

Nick shakes his head "No not yet."

Claire smirks "He's only 6 months old."

Nick shrugs "Yeah we know but Charlotte was saying words when she was 6 months."

Claire nods "Yeah Mum and Tess."

Tess sighs "Yeah and other kids his age are saying Mum and Dad."

Harrison looks at Tess "Mum."

A tear trickles down Tess' cheek "Yeah that's right little guy Mum."

Nick smiles Claire smirks "See."

Alex grabs Harrison "What about Uncle Alex ha little man?"

Alex tickles his tummy as Harrison giggles at his uncle. Charlotte sighs "Aunty Tess why is Harrison calling you Mum?"

Tess smiles "I adopted Harrison from Sally so that means I'm Harrison's new Mummy."

Charlotte giggles "And my new cousin?"

Tess nods "Yeah."


	14. Chapter 14

4 weeks passed by quicker than Tess expected with everybody being in and out every day of the week but the best part was when Nick would come in with trashy movies chocolate and flowers every day and when he was there the whole room would light up and they would talk for hours over a cup of coffee. Nick walks in Tess smiles as he places his arms around her stomach "Hey you, ready to go?"

She nods "Yeah just putting the last few things in my bag."

He kisses her cheek "I miss you."

She smiles "I miss you too."

Tess signs out and they leave. Nick pulls up at Drovers Tess wakes up "It's good to be home."

Nick grins "Ah yeah."

Nick helps her out of the Ute grabbing her bag when they make their way upstairs Tess opens the door in shock "Where's all my stuff."

Nick smirks "I took it to Wilgul I mean with tad pole and moving in you didn't need all the trouble and stress."

She smirks "But you're supposed to be taking it easy."

He kisses her "Yeah well Alex helped.

Tess smiles as the baby moves she grabs Nicks hand to feel he smiles "Wow that's amazing he's having His own little party in there."

Tess smiles touching Nicks hand feeling her baby move feeling home and complete with her husband and her baby growing inside is that all she needed and Harrison "How do you know it's a him."

Nick smiles "I actually wouldn't mind her."

Tess smiles "Can you take me home, home?"

Nick smiles and nods "Come on then."

On the way to Wilgul they drop into Killarney to pick up Harrison. Tess sighs with concern Nick smiles "Don't look so worried Mum wanted to see you when you came out of hospital."

Tess manages to form a smile after all the possibility's why Liz wanted to see her runs through her mind maybe she wants to tell me it's my fault this happened, maybe I'm not suited for Harrison, maybe she's gonna tell me I'm a threat. Nick shakes his head "Stop thinking so hard and relax where here to pick up Harrison have a cuppa then leave."

Tess sighs "Can we skip the cuppa."

Nick smiles "No I haven't been here all week I just heard from Alex that she wants to see you."

Tess nods "Well she is my Mother-in-law now and you're my husband."

Nick giggles at her. Nick helps Tess out of the ute as Liz comes out with Harrison Tess breaths heavily as nerves fill her Nick giggles at her "It's ok come ok beautiful."

Liz smiles at the young couple "Hello Nick, Tess how are you feeling?"

Tess shrugs "Um I've been better. How's my little man?"

Harrison reaches out to Tess Nick grabs him "He's been asking after Mummy all week."

Tess smiles and kisses him on the cheek "Well little guy Mummy's here. Hey Nick did you and Sally have a nickname for him?"

Nick shakes his head "How about bubble?"

Tess raises her eyebrows "What about when he's 13 and his mates come around."

Nick sighs "True ah boots?"

Tess smiles "Yeah boots!"

Liz smiles "Now that's settled come in."

Tess smiles at her Mother in law Nick sighs "Mum take Harrison please I have to help Tess."

Liz smiles at his son and her daughter-in-law. Tess sighs and looks at Nick he nods at her "Ah Liz we have some news, really big news. I'm um 3 months pregnant."

Liz smiles at the young couple "Tess that's fantastic don't look so worried dear. Congratulations to the both of you."

Tess smiles "Thank you."

Liz hugs both Nick and Tess. Tess looks down at her feet and her heart drops down to her stomach as she waddles outside to find him crawling around in the grass she waddles over to him "Come on boots."

Nick follows her and races over to them "Silly little man aren't we you had Mummy worried come on."

Liz smiles "Tess dear you're a perfect Mother. Harrison isn't technically yours but you still race around after him even with your arm and leg everything you've been through."

Tess smiles "Yeah well he is now my little man."

Liz clears her throat "Listen Tess I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain I've caused you over the years and I should of realised you were right for my son all along you make him happy and you make him have a reason to live every day. Because he loves you and that little baby growing inside and I have learned that you are no longer a threat to our family and thank you for making my son happy and thank you for loving him for the way he is and thank you for never giving up on building a relationship with me. I can now see you are the right woman for my son."

Tess smiles as tears stroll down her cheeks "Liz I don't know what to say but thank you for finally giving me a chance."

Liz pats Tess on the arm "You have a big heart with a beautiful soul Tess."

Tess sighs "Nick I still can't believe she finally likes me after all these years she loves me like her own and it just took one thing to make her realise I was never a threat to anyone."

Nick smiles "Yeah our family is now perfect."

Tess nods "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

6 months pass Tess and Nick walk into the Drovers kitchen with Harrison Claire and Tess stand next to each other Tess smiles "I'm still bigger."

Claire giggles "Yeah but I'll be happy with one little baby not two."

Tess smiles "Yeah apparently tad pole and turtle are gonna be a big baby's."

Claire sighs "Todays the 26th of July Tess the last guessed date."

Tess nods "Hey yeah it is too the last date that was guessed."

Claire nods "Yes. I'm off for a ride."

Tess nods "Yeah I might come too."

Nick swallows a lump and looks at Alex "You're due in any day now Tess it's not a very good idea."

Alex nods "Yeah Claire what Nick said."

Tess and Claire look at each other "Yeah were not due for another week."

Nick sighs "But because tadpole and turtle are so big you could go a week early."

Tess grabs her hat as Claire does to "We will be back in an hour ok we love you bye."

Nick rubs his palms with his fingers. Alex shakes his head "Dude they will be alright their McLeod's."

Nick nods "Yeah but Tess is so cautious and careful and well..."

Alex giggles "Mate it's the last minute hormones Claire has them too."

Nick smiles "Shit yes Tess has them all time. I hate her moody hormones I don't like trying to avoid her."

Alex giggles "Yes a McLeod being pregnant with mood swings does not mix well there that stubborn and stressed they don't need the hormones to go with it."

Nick and Alex burst out into giggles.

Claire and Tess climb off their horses and sit under the old oak tree they smile at each other Tess sighs "Here we…."

Claire looks at her sister as her face expression changes "Tess are you ok?"

Tess feels her belly as a sharp pain enters it "Claire my water just broke. Just at that moment"

Claire starts to get the same feeling "Tess don't freak mine just did to."

Tess smiles at her tummy "McLeod's and Ryan's always have bad timing."

Claire nods "Agreed, I'm not feeling any contractions, you?"

Tess shakes her head Claire nods "Righteo we can still ride back."

Tess nods as Claire stands up but the pain was too much as she slides back down the trunk of the tree "It's not that easy."

Tess sighs "Can you reach the bridals of Oscar and Blaze?"

Claire reaches up "No."

Tess feels another contraction and grabs her sister hand as she screams in pain Claire squeezes her hand "Tess remember like this." They breathe together Claire then screams.

Nick looks at his watch walking briskly back inside "OI Alex it's been an hour and 5 minutes."

Alex sighs "Let's go." Claire curses on Alex's name as Tess curses on Nick "These babies are coming now."

Claire shakes her head "No we have to... Aaaawwww."

Tess breaths again Nick rally's his Ute around to the graves first "Alex their not here."

Alex sighs "If I was a McLeod where...The oak tree."

Nick nods and races to the tree as Nick stops they both jump out of the Ute racing towards their wife's Tess screams at Nick he smiles at her Claire latches onto Alex's hand "You two have to deliver our baby's now."

Nick chucks his sat phone at Alex "Ring Drovers get Meg down here make sure somebody's babysitting the kids."

Alex nods Tess screams again Nick encourages her "Come on baby push come on sweetie it will be all over soon."

Tess screams and looks at Nick "I hate you I hate everybody and everything. You did this!"

Nick smiles as he can see the top of one of his baby's heads." Come on Tess just one more push."

As the girls squeeze harder breath heavier and scream louder and squeeze one another's hand like they were holding onto their last strands of life they push their one last push they relax as they hear a cry of their baby's Claire keeps latched onto her sisters hand "Come on Tess one more push and turtle will be out."

Tess squeezes her husband's hand even harder and Claire's and finally relaxes as she hears a second cry Nick and Alex smile as they hold their baby's for the first time. Meg climbs out of the Ute with water towels and scissors they clean up the baby's Alex cuts juniors umbilical cord while Nick cuts Tad poles and turtles. They wrap them up in a towel Nick sits beside Tess and hands their baby girls to Tess and Alex hands their baby boy to Claire as he sits beside her.

Tess kisses Nick's cheek "I don't really hate you or anyone or anything."

He smiles down at his baby girls "I know."

Claire and Alex kiss and look at their younger siblings

. A week passes and they have a naming ceremony for the three new baby McLeod-Ryan's Alex whistles to the crowd "If we could all have your attention." Everybody pays attention to the two small family's that where standing before them "Well we all thank you for coming today if it wasn't for all you guys both Claire, Tess, Nick and myself wouldn't have this day progressed to the way it is. Our baby boy came into the world a week ago it's one of the best things that has ever happened to myself and Claire and well the most exciting, scary and crazy experience when you're delivering the baby I think Nick could agree with me on that. So with that we have decided to name our little boy Garry Alexander McLeod-Ryan. We thought of this name from my brother's middle name and my name because we will be the two most important blokes in this little man's life."

Nick smiles down at his wife holding one of their perfect little girls while he embraces the other she looks up at him "They picked the perfect name."

Nick nods and kisses his wife as their little girl latches onto his finger.

Alex clears his throat "Nick!" Nick and Tess look up at the crowd and away from each other

Nick smiles "Thank you every body for coming as Alex said before this day wouldn't happen without the help of all you wonderful people here today. This day never would have happened if it wasn't for Tess either and I wouldn't have my two beautiful girls that are just as perfect as their Mother. A week ago Alex and myself where in a paddock with these two crazy nut case, beautiful, stubborn McLeod's delivering their baby's and in a result of that Tess and I ended up with tad pole and turtle our two beautiful girls that we have named tad pole, Louise Charlotte McLeod-Ryan and turtle, Ruth Teresa Claire McLeod-Ryan these names where created out of the 3 beautiful woman Claire their wonderful aunt, Ruth Tess' Mother but although she may not be with us any more she will still be in our hearts and spirits. And their beautiful Mother Tess and one precious little girl Charlotte these woman and little girl will always stand by our princesses and mean the most to them. Thank you."

Kisses on the cheek where passed around between the two small family's Charlotte holds Harrison's hand to help him walk up the stairs Tess hands Louise to Nick as she bends down to grab Harrison "Mummy, Daddy."

Nick hands the little girl back to Tess Harrison smiles "Tad pole."

Tess kisses the top of his head where his beautiful blonde hair sat "Yeah tad pole."

Nick smiles "I can't believe he's one and 2 months."

Tess smiles "Yeah. Oh and Claire you owe me 200 bucks."

Claire huffs with a smirk and reaches for her back pocket "Yeah I know." As she hands the cheque to Tess she kisses her sisters cheek "Thank you. Oh and don't spend that all at once."

Tess nods with a giggle.

As Alex and Claire knew their family was complete with their perfect little girl and charming little boy they were as happy as ever. Tess and Nick decided on four children because three where just not enough for this fun loving couple Tess had her extra baby a boy this time Nicholas John Jack McLeod-Ryan Harrison was happy he had his brother. Although Tess didn't have this one in a paddock it was on the side of the road. After the fourth one they then had decided their family was complete even if Harrison was Tess' adopted child and Nicks to another woman she still loved him.

The end, Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed xx


End file.
